


and when the world moves on (you will be nothing but dust to us)

by tillthestarsevaporate



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot, POV April Stevens, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Stepril (relationship), for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: April worries when Sterling misses school the week after the lock-in and goes to check on her.This takes place right after the end of season 1.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	and when the world moves on (you will be nothing but dust to us)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Dust by We Are the Catalyst. I couldn't stop listening to it while writing this and it set the mood perfectly.
> 
> Happy reading!

April shuts her eyes as she parks her car in the driveway of the Wesley home. It’s still Monday, but it already feels like the end of the week, like an entire week passed since the lock-in although it’s been only three days. She wouldn’t even have thought something is up with Sterling—well, apart from _that_ conversation on Friday—if Sterling hadn’t missed school today. The one time Sterling skipped school, she’d been with Blair. So Blair’s presence without her sister was unnerving, to say the least. When she tried to ask her, she was met with the expected hostile glances from Blair, and only when she insisted—almost begged—did Blair talk to her.

Now, in the driveway, she isn’t sure what she will tell Sterling. She only knows she was driven there by a desperate urge to check on her and make sure she’s okay. Even if Sterling probably hates her now.

Once outside, she rings the doorbell. No answer. She rings it again to no avail. She tries Sterling’s phone.

Still no response.

She is no stranger to the concern that grips her then, and she is certain that she won’t get a second of sleep tonight if she doesn’t see Sterling with her own eyes. So she turns the doorknob, realising the front door is unlocked. Tentatively, she enters the house, locking the door behind her—if she got in so easily, anyone can.

April hasn’t been in that house since fifth grade, but it looks mostly the same. Only much smaller compared to what her ten-year-old brain perceived back then.

She checks the kitchen first, but no one is there. Not even in the living room. Climbing the stairs, April can’t shake the feeling that Sterling is ignoring her intentionally.

The first few rooms she sees are open, but Sterling isn’t in any of them. At least as far as she can tell. April questions if Sterling is at home in the first place.

She gets her confirmation when she walks to the next room to hear loud-but-slow music emanating from beneath the closed door.

She knocks, crossing her fingers. After waiting for minutes and not getting a response, she takes a chance and slowly opens the door.

The first thing she has a clear view of is Sterling’s bed, Sterling’s sleeping form greeting her. April wonders how she managed to sleep through the noise.

In her turquoise shirt, Sterling is hugging a body-length stuffed penguin. She is so innocent, so peaceful, that April can’t look away, is almost tempted to sit by the bedside and wait for Sterling to wake up on her own. Except there was no telling how long that may take.

When April enters the room, she finds the source of the music—a small speaker that, in April’s opinion, shouldn’t be able to produce music as loud as this. Once again, she is reminded of how her classmates used to underestimate her because of her height. Or lack thereof. But that was back in middle school, before she asserted her dominance.

She shakes herself to the present and turns the speaker off, then drops her backpack next to it on the floor.

The second the music stops, Sterling stirs, clutching her stuffed animal harder against her chest, as if she needs comfort but is unable to absorb enough of it. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her tell-tale sign of discomfort.

 _Must be a nightmare_ , April thinks, feeling queasy. She has to wake Sterling up, right? She always sees people doing that in movies when someone is having a bad dream. She makes up her mind when Sterling’s breathing grows louder.

Slowly, she sits at the edge of the bed and trails her fingers up Sterling’s arm, resting them on her shoulder. “Sterl,” she calls.

Still asleep, Sterling turns on her side, her back to April.

Even in her sleep, she wants to pull away from her. April doesn’t blame her, after the way she acted last week. What was she thinking flirting with Luke? Yes, she isn’t ready to come out, but why did that have to be synonymous with leading Luke on?

She struggles to understand her train of thought sometimes.

“Sterling,” she repeats. This time, she goes for a firmer yet still gentle. Suddenly, Sterling stiffens, April’s hand still on her shoulder. “It’s April,” she reassures.

Red-rimmed eyes meet April when Sterling turns around, her shoulder relaxing under April’s grip. But then she withdraws, pulling herself to a sitting position without letting go of the stuffed penguin.

April feels a tug in her chest at the sight. It’s a scary thought to be a potential cause of Sterling’s nightmare. She mentally kicks herself for being ever so hurtful. There were several ways to deal with the situation, and somehow, she chose the worst one. And now, she was the reason Sterling is back to pulling away from her.

So as much as she wants to reach out and maintain their contact, she forces herself to sit back and give Sterling some space.

“What are you doing here?” Sterling asks groggily, making a conscious effort to not meet April’s stare.

“You weren’t at school today.”

Sterling shakes her head.

 _You need to step the fuck up, April,_ comes the memory of Blair’s words from earlier. _I don’t like you, and I probably never will, but for some reason I don’t understand, my sister does. Even though you’ve hurt her pretty badly. So I’m warning you now. Next time I won’t be so kind._

“I was worried,” she tells Sterling.

 _Sterling is hurting, okay? First you, then shit went down over the weekend,_ Blair had said.

“And why is that any of your business?” Sterling says, the sleepiness making a prompt disappearance. “You made it very clear you want nothing to do with me.”

“That’s not true, and you know it,” April retorts.

“Not wanting to come out is one thing, but flirting with Luke?” Sterling’s voice grows louder, more persistent. She pauses, then, “You’ve done questionable things before, April, but I never expected you to stoop this low.”

_She’s right. Of course she’s right._

April decides Sterling needs a better explanation than simply telling her she changed her mind. But before that, she has to do something. “You’re right.”

Sterling is about to say more, but suddenly stops as if only now realising what April said.

“I’m sorry,” April adds. “When my dad showed up, it threw me off. I am a coward, and that’s not an excuse, but I’m sorry.”

Sterling stares at her, fidgeting with her pillow. Finally, she sighs and shakes her head. “Forget it.”

Now, it’s April’s turn to be speechless.

“That’s not even important right now, April.”

“What are you saying? Of course it’s important.” April’s pulse quickens.

“I am not dismissing it, and we need to talk about it later, but...”

April waits, knowing it should be up to Sterling to decide if she wants to tell April about the mysterious events of the weekend, the ones Blair mentioned. So she sits closer and holds Sterling’s gaze, who is unable to look at any one thing for more than two seconds. April tries to send her some silent reassurance.

She swears she sees Sterling start at the exact time April’s breathing steadies. Clearly, they have a connection, though of what kind, she hasn’t a clue.

There’s a long pause. Steeling her resolve, Sterling finally says, “Turns out my parents have been lying to me my whole life.” The disarming look in her eyes catches April off-guard in a way she doesn’t expect.

“Oh.”

The inklings of tears instantly appear in Sterling’s eyes, and April has no control over the hand reaching out to clasp Sterling’s. At first, she expects Sterling to pull away. When she doesn’t, April squeezes, her thumb gently drawing circles over the back of Sterling’s hand.

Sterling takes a deep breath. “I don’t know—”

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to,” April says, giving her a sad smile.

“I want to.”

April nods for her to continue.

“I guess there is no easy way to say this, so I’ll just…” Sterling starts. “My mom isn’t really my mother. Her twin sister is. Who I didn’t even know existed until she kidnapped me the day of the lock-in and I willingly went, thinking she was my mom coming to pick me up.” Sterling is breathless. “Which now that I say it, I realise it’s very confusing. I mean, if it’s confusing to me, it must be even more so to you. Then Blair managed to find me with some help from this guy we know, and my parents showed up. And—”

“Shh,” April whispers. “Breathe, Sterl. Breathe.” April holds Sterling’s other hand and inhales deeply, motioning for Sterling to follow. She only hesitates for a fleeting moment, and then, as if realising for the first time that she needs air, she mimics April’s breathing.

 _In_. One second, two. Three.

 _Hold_. One. Two.

 _Out_.

“That’s great,” April says, moving her chin up and down, exaggerating her movements.

In. Hold. Out. _Perfect_.

They carry on for a minute or so.

“How do you feel?” April asks when Sterling visibly relaxes.

“I’m not sure.”

“That was the wrong question to ask, sorry. Of course you feel confused. How stupid of me.”

Sterling disentangles a hand from April’s hold and places it on April’s knee.

“It’s not stupid,” she whispers.

“So your parents, huh. And here I thought my family was complicated.”

Sterling gives her a half-hearted chuckle. “Family, am I right?”

April sighs, a rueful smile forcing itself on her lips. “All that’s important now is that you’re home. You’re safe.”

“I am,” Sterling says, staring at her.

They sit in silence for a few moments, the only sounds in the room their synched breathing. April looks down at her knee beneath Sterling’s hand, and rests her own hand on top.

Sterling breathes slowly. “You know, it feels like this heavy weight’s been lifted off my chest.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t check on you earlier, Sterl.”

Sterling shrugs. “You came now, and that’s what matters.”

“Thanks,” April says. And since she is in an apologising mood, she soldiers on. “And I’m sorry again for how I acted at the lock-in.”

“We are sleeping side by side now, aren’t we? I think that makes up for some things.” Sterling says with a mischievous smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

April moves closer, her left shoulder touching Sterling’s right. She wraps her arm around Sterling’s back, and rubs her arm with her hand. “We _are_ now,” she tells her.

Sterling nestles against April’s chest, fidgets for a few moments as she tries to get comfortable, then settles there. April’s other arm reaches around until both arms are enveloping Sterling’s wider frame, until she’s tightly holding her against her. Sterling melts into the touch.

April doesn’t know what will come next. They certainly will need to talk more about what’s going on between them. But for now, she’s content with just holding Sterling. With offering her the comfort she can.

For now, even knowing it can’t last for long, she is content with getting lost in the ease between them, the comfort they give each other.

And tomorrow is another day.


End file.
